An Almost Perfect Life
by khamiuu
Summary: One-Shot! really short story that has nothing to do with the books, I just borrowed the names. Is love bigger than friendship? Read and Review! D.M. - H.G.


IMPORTANT! I wrote this a long time ago, when my english level was bad (actually, horrendous) and even though I could correct the spelling mistakes and grammar structure, I decided not to, so that you can see how hideous my writing was (or maybe still is o.0). Well, you've been warned, so go ahead and try to enjoy this pathetic excuse of an essay =).

* * *

An Almost Perfect Life

His name was Draco Malfoy. I met him at the beach. He was the prettiest guy from there. He was tall, strong, dark brown hair, dark eyes, and tanned skin. He loved surfing, and he was really good at it.

When I first saw him, I decided myself that I was going to talk to him, and that we were going to be at least friends. In a sunny day, while I was walking in the beach, Draco came close to me and asked:

"What is your name?"

I was shocked! I thought that he didn't know who I was… actually I thought that he didn't know I existed! After realizing that he was still there, I told him:

"My name is Hermione, and yours?"

"Mine is Draco. May I walk with you? ," He asked.

"Yes, of course…" I answered.

While we walked down the beach, Draco asked me were I was from, what my age was, and a lot more of things. Since that day, we began to meet almost everyday, and I stopped thinking that he was the prettiest boy from there, but I realized that he was a really good friend, and that he really knew how to listen when we had problems, and helped us when we needed.

At that time we were really good friends, and told ourselves all our problems and trusted each other. One day he asked me:

"Hermione, since long time I know you, and I hope that you can help me in something… can you?"

"No doubt! What are good friends for?" I asked him back.

Then, while we walked, he told me that he loved a girl who was from the town, and that he really hopped that I could help him with her. This girl's name was Julia. If this would happened some time before, I, for sure, would not agreed, because I was fall in love of him, but as I realized that the friendship was stronger than the love, I accepted to help him, and I would do my best to join them.

Unfortunately, a terrible accident happened. One night, while all was calmed and the grasshoppers singed, someone passed in front of Draco's house, and threw a turn on cigarette. This cigarette fell into a dry grass piece of land, and started to pick up fire.

Unhappily, Draco's parents could not go out from the house. So, Draco needed to go to an orphanage. I couldn't believe it! After all the good moments we passed together and that I was going to help him with that girl…I wasn't accepting! Many times I thought that this was a dream, that this couldn't be possible! I didn't know what to say, what to think, what to do! It was no sense stuff!

But, at last, I realized that this was really happening, and that nothing that I could do would change all this.

It was already time, and Draco needed to leave the town. I went to see him, hoping that this would not be the last time I would see him. I wanted to cry, but I decided myself that I was going to be strong, and that I would not let him think that this was the last time we were going to see ourselves either. I went inside the room he was staying those days, and while I was trying to hold myself of screaming because of this, I went and sited beside him. I told him:

"No matter what happens, I'll always remember you, and I hope you will remember me."

"Of course I will remember you, you are my best friends, and best friends are never forgotten."

"And, please, promise me that this will not be the last time we'll see ourselves, that this is not a "goodbye", but a "see you later", O.K.? "

"I promise"

And we stood there, waiting for the moment that we thought that was never going to come. A few minutes later, a man came into the room, and said:

"Draco, it's time to go, say good bye to your friend"

Draco looked at the man, as if saying I will not, but after he turned and said to me:

"As I promised Hermione, I would not forget you, but remember you for the rest of my life, so… See you later!"

I saw him going in that black car. I didn't know what I would do since that day on. I didn't realize that I was going to miss him a lot, and that it was going to be very hard to overpass this face. Draco was going, he was leaving, and I knew that we had promised ourselves that we would see ourselves again, but in the bottom of my heart I knew that it was just a lie, that it was just a reason to live myself a bit comfortable, nothing but a big lie. After staying there some minutes, I couldn't resist myself. I started crying.

Some time later, a year or two, I hadn't forgotten the incident about Draco, but I had already taken over. I had received some letters from him, telling me that he had tried to run away from the orphanage 2 times. The 1st one was when he had passed a week in there, he was not resisting staying inside there anymore, so that he decided to run away, no matter what it costs. So, when Draco was at his break time, he tried to overpass the guards that were at the door of the orphanage. He did, but could not go out from there because the doors were closed, and there was no way to go out from there with the doors closed.

The 2nd time was when, some time after, he had already learned the workers time, and knew the exact hour when the doors opened. So, while the workers were shifting, Draco tried to go out while the others were still going out of the orphanage. It didn't work. There was a guard at the doorway, and got him before he could start running.

The last week I had received a letter from him, telling me that he was fine, that he had also over passed this problem, and that in the next month he was going to have a trip, and he could come here, in the beach, and that we could meet ourselves.

I was exited! Since two years that we didn't see ourselves, and in the next month we were going to. It was great! I really wanted to know, from his mouth, how he was, what he had been doing.

A month passed, and it was the day that Draco was coming in the town. I was so anxious to see him that I went almost running to the place we agreed we were going to meet ourselves. No words could express what I was feeling, thinking, hoping, wanting, etc.

I reached the place twenty minutes before, because I wanted to be sure that I would be there when he came. I waited five, ten, fifteen, half an hour, an hour, and he didn't come. I was worried. I called to the orphanage, and asked if Draco had come to the beach, and they answered me that he had. I waited an hour more, and then though:

"He might be busy, I'll talk to him later"

I went walking, and far at the distance, I saw him, it was Draco, but he was not seeing me, he was with a girl. It was Julia. I didn't want to disturb, actually, didn't wanted to know anything more about him.

I went… Alone… And not caring about what was happening with him…as he didn't care about our friendship… as he didn't even care about telling me that he wouldn't go and see me… I didn't want to know anything about him.

* * *

So.. how bad was it? hehe.. the whole point of uploading this essay was becuse I found it in the depths of my closet, and I actually enjoyed the drama of the story (and had a laugh while trying to decipher what I was traying to say). Well, please leave a review! I know it has thousands and thousands of mistakes, so if you are going to write about how I lack vocabulary or how I need to check the spelling or something like that, I'll probbaly agree with you, but won't change it anyway. =)

So please review!


End file.
